Red Sight
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: I was requested to write a DaveKat smut fanfiction? well I hope this pertains to your standards lovely reader. I dont all to well know Daves personality but i did my best.


His eyes were all you could stare into at this very moment. He had your back to the wall and his face close to yours. You had removed his shades from his face in order to see if he would let you go, only to reveal the reason why he had been hiding them. They were so…red. He just give you a small smirk, causing your face to heat up a bit.

"Like what you see there, kitkat?" this had all started with some make outs for 'irony's sake' or whatever he had said. You were sure that it was for way more then that reason but they still happened and now he had you pinned. You growl softly at him, him just pressing his lips to yours, pressing his body against you. He was a bit taller then you which just made things kind of upsetting for you In a sense. Everyone was taller then you, even john by an inch. You eventually relax against him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders to tug him closer, tipping your head a bit to the side. You gasp softly, feeling him rut his hips into yours suddenly, your fists gripping at his cape hood. You can feel that same smirk twitch across his lips into the kiss, him running his hands down and cupping your rear. You growl softly and press closer, rutting your own hips forward a bit into his, causing him to groan from the back of his throat, pressing you into the wall more and continue the action, causing you to eventually let out a soft moan into the kiss, him biting your bottom lip slightly and causing you to gasp. He presses you harder against the wall, his thumbs sleeping into the waist band of your pants and boxers, you squirming a bit at the feeling and panting softly. You tip your head up as you feel his lips snake over the skin on your neck and latch on, suckling harshly at the ashen skin. You let out an involuntary purr and a whimper, feeling his hips press you into the wall again causing you to shudder and pant. Soon you feel cold air colliding with your skin and your partially unsheathed bulge. Dave continues suckling harder at your neck before pulling up your sweater and putting it off to the side, looking you over and smirking slightly

"fuckin beautiful" he says, his slight accent heavier then he normally allowed it to be. You can feel your face flush, him slowly reaching a hand down to your bulge, it curling around his fingers and streaking them with a translucent candy red. He just raises a brow and smirks softly.

"damn little guy is eager to see me" he laughs at your bulge as it curls around his fingers, you biting your lip, growling softly.

"shut the fuck up" you growl at him, gasping softly as he squeezes your bulge and running his hand down it. That smirk never leaves his face as he continues playing with the writhing organ, you biting the knuckle of your index finger to muffle the small whimpers being brought from the back of your throat and the small string of curses following. Your can feel your bulge guiding his fingers to your nook instinctively. He raises a brow, tracing over the opening of your nook causing you to squirm a bit.

"Woah shit… I didn't know you had both.." you rolls your eyes and slip your thumbs into the waistband of his pants and boxers, slowly pushing them down only to be greeted with… holy shit what the fuck is that!? He could tell you were a bit surprised by the way your eyes were widened and your jaw was the slightest slack.

"something' wrong there kitkat?" he says, dipping a finger into your nook , causing you to bite your lip and grip his cape hood tighter, rocking lightly onto his fingers. He nods a bit, leaning in and kissing at your neck as he slides another in. you feel your nook clench a bit, you burying your face in his shoulder and panting harder. He spreads his fingers slightly, you squirming and muffling a small whimper at the feeling. It was soon gone however but you wanted it back, you needed it back in fact. You let out a soft whine and roll your hips forward a bit. You can feel dave smirk against your neck and grip your rear end, sliding your back up the wall. You wrap your legs around the others hips, keeping yourself against the wall to avoid falling. You could feel his 'bulge' or whatever at the entrance to your nook. He pulls back to look at you, as if to ask permission with his eyes, you just biting your lip and looking to the side, nodding. He presses his lips to your neck again and pushes in slowly, you biting your lip and clenching up slightly, gripping onto him tighter and panting harder.

"f-ffuucck" you curse, shuddering lightly as he grips your hips. He keeps himself still, even though you could hear his quiet panting against your neck and feel him trying not to let out a noise. You eventually move your hips forward once you had adjusted to the feeling, biting your lip and holding onto him tightly. He thrusts forward slowly, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot down your spine and for your back to arch into him. He smirks into your shoulder, bucking his hips foreward a bit harder causing you to moan softly.

"d-damn kitkat…you're fucking...w-warm…" he pants softly, finally developing a steady pace. You arch and roll into his thrusts, panting into his shoulder and biting you lip to muffle your small moans and whimpers of pleasure.

"don't fucking muffle it kitkat" the other rasps out against you, delivering a hard buck causing you to moan aloud " I wanna hear more noises l-like that". You whimper against his shoulder and buck slightly against his thrusts, panting harder against him. By this point your claws had sunk into his cape hood, ripping the fabric slightly. He smirks and delivers a hard buck and bites down on your shoulder where he was sucking, drawing a scream from you. You could feel your bulge coil in between your conjoined stomachs by now, just about ready to release. He grips your hips harder now to bring them forward into his bucks, you panting harder and moaning louder into his shoulder. You could feel your hair clinging to your face with sweat and your face burning brightly.

" d-damn.." he pants against your neck before bucking hard again. You cry out his name before feeling your stomach become coated in your own slick genetic material. He groans softly as your nook clenches around him, not to soon after releasing his genetic material into your nook in turn causing you to shudder and arch at the odd feeling. He pulls out, lowering you to your feet and hugging you close. You nuzzle him and purr softly, exaughstion over coming you. Dave kisses you lightly before picking you up, bringing you into his room and laying you on his sleeping rectangle, or bed as he referred to it. He lays beside you and pulls you into his chest, nuzzling into your neck.

"you're beautiful karkat.. don't you think otherwise" you purr softly and drift off against him.


End file.
